Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass
by Neoalfa
Summary: Ron goes to Yamanouchi for six months while Kim is dating Josh Mankey. He will come back determined to make Kim fall for him. Will he make it while he has to hide his skills and his Mystical Monkey Power? Another Badass Ron story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Now, where should this story begin? Perhaps the day they met? Nah. We all know about that. Perhaps their first mission together? Neither. Oh. I've got it! It should begin from here.

"Ron? We need to talk."

… All right. I'll give it to you. This is not a good way to end a story, much less begin a new one. The dreaded four words are never a good omen. This much is obvious even to someone as clueless as Ronald Dean Stoppable. Despite his lacking knowledge in the girlfriends department he knows that it's never a good thing when a girl speak those words. It doesn't matter if she's your girlfriend or, like in this case, your best friend of a lifetime.

"What about, KP?" Yeah. What is the serious tone all of a sudden? Why did she call him over the her house? I mean, we all know that there is nothing expect womanly issues that Kimberly Ann Possible can't talk with is best friend. Right?

"About you and me… and Josh." Mankey! Anything that's just a vowel away from monkey is never a good thing when it comes to Ron Stoppable.

"Hmm? What does Josh have to do with you and me?" Exactly what we were all asking each other. What does he have to do with anything at all?

"Ehm.. You know that I'm kinda… dating him…" Ah. Yes, he forgot that. Ron Stoppable prefers to forget this kind of stuff when it's not needed. Not that his mind retains anything more than the strict necessary knowledge to keep on living.

"Yeah. So?" Not good. When you have to push someone to speak it's definitely something you don't want to hear.

"And… Since we, as in you and me, are always hanging out together, well…."

"Yes? Come on KP. Just say it. What's the big deal?" Yep. Clueless as ever.

"I… well… I kinda want… Oh damn it. Here. Ron we can't see each other anymore." All right. Picture in your mind an ice dagger. Got it? Now, picture yourself stabbing your own hear with it. Can you imagine the feeling? The pain? The coldness? Well that's not even remotely close to how Ron Stoppable is feeling in this moment. "No, wait. That's not what I meant to say. That came out wrong."

"Whoa there, KP. Don't give me such a scare. Come on, what's this is all about?"

"I… I… I just don't know how to ask this to you. Ron… me and Josh are dating, ok? Now I'm not exactly a normal girl, right? I'm an overachiever, a cheerleader and on top of that I do this saving the world thing with you. Well… I just… It's just… I think you might scare him…"

In the mind of Ron Stoppable the idea to be scary for someone doesn't really click. In fact it's a completely ridiculous thing.

"Aw. Come on KP. Do you hear yourself? Me? Scary? Don't you mean scared?"

"No Ron… you don't understand. We are always together… all the time. And I'm afraid that he might misunderstand our relationship and…" Ron Stoppable is clueless but he isn't stupid. Not as much as the world, himself included, think.

"So… Basically you are asking me to stay away from you from now on, right?"

"No… Yes. No. Just for a little while. Long enough for me and Josh to get more comfortable with each other. But…. I don't want to push you away… Ron our friendship is special. One of those things that happens to two person on a billion and…. No boyfriend is worth our friendship so… if you are not okay with it then just forget I even asked you about this." Now, Kim Possible believes what she said one hundred percent. This doesn't change the fact the Ron Stoppable is in a pretty difficult situation. On a side he can simply say that he is not fine with this and move along like nothing happened, but how could he say that and still call himself her friend? Come on Kim, just forget about your crush and let's go to Bueno Nacho. Not exactly what you expect from your best friend. On the other side he realized one thing. Well two actually. Ok, make them three.

Number one: he's jealous. Like green eyed jealous. Something he was never before.

Number two: since he is jealous of her boyfriend then he has most probably a crush on her. But we all knew this already.

Number three: there is no way that she is going to return his feelings as it is.

Putting these three factors together Ron Stoppable understood one very clear thing. He had lost her. No matter his answer, he had lost her. So, what option does he have? To let her go like a mature person and a true friend would, or cry like a baby and beg her not to leave him. Surprisingly, for the first time in his life, he decided to for the first option.

"Ron?"

"Ah. Wow. That's kinda… I mean… Yeah. I think I understand. Ok. I I'm fine with it."

"Really? Oh Ron. ThankYouThankYouThankyou. You are the best friend I could ever hope to have." Fine, add insult to injury. Hug him a little more. Come on. Give him a taste of something he will never have.

"Ah. Think nothing of it KP. Hey. You know I'm going to support you whatever you are going to do, right?" His selflessness his rewarded with one of those beaming smile that make him face his countless fears more that any Puppy Dog Pout (PDP™) ever could. And there are also the reason why he is in such a predicament. Yep. Our clueless hero is not simply crushing. He's completely and utterly in love with one Kimberly Ann Possible. Sucks to be him.

"I know. Thanks Ron." But alas, things are going to become even more complicated.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Anyway we are still going to see each other during our missions, right?" Silence. Not a good thing.

"Err.. Ron? We need to talk about this too." Can I have a collective 'Uh-Oh'?

"What? Is Mankey going to replace me on missions?" Silence again. We could really use those 'Uh-Oh' right now. "Ah. So that's how it is. I see."

"Ron. It's not like that. He volunteered to come. He said that it will help us know each other better and…"

"Enough! It's fine. I said I'm all right with it." He takes a couple of deep breaths. His world is going to be turned upside down and he has just lost his anchor. Give the little Phobia Man some space, ok? "Fine. It's fine. Eh, this actually solves me another problem."

"Ah… What you mean? What problem?" Now she is a little scared. Ron is reacting in a more mature way that she ever thought him capable of.

"You remember that exchange program I participated in some times ago?"

"The one in Japan?"

"That one. I've been asked to participate again. For a longer time. I was going to turn them down. I thought that you sorta needed me here, but now… Well since we are going to be away from each other we might as well do it really well."

"Longer? Two Weeks? No? One month? Neither? How long?"

"It's for six months, KP." Turnabout's fair. Despite most of you dear readers might think that Kim is being selfish (well she actually is a little, but who isn't), she really does care and cherish her friendship with Ron. He has been his greatest support through the years and she's very well aware that without him she would have never gone as far as she did. Now, knowing that he is going to leave for such a long time and so far away, she is in the same situation as he was just a moment ago. On a side she could simply ask him not to go. And she knows that if she asks him he would stay. Once again not what you'd expect from a best friend. On the other side she realizes that it would be truly selfish of her to ask him to step away for a while only to keep him on a tight leash. For these reasons the only thing she can say is…

"That long? I… I'm really going to miss you Ron."

"Yeah. I guess I'm going to miss you too. But.. . Maybe it's for the best, right?"

"Maybe. Will… Will you call me?"

"I… The school is pretty isolated. They have this policy to keep their students focused. So the only phone is for emergencies. I… I can write you though."

"Write? Yes… that would be great. I… Oh Ron. I'm… I'm so sorry about this. I'm being selfish. I going to tell Josh…"

"No! No, KP. It's okay. I don't want you to give up on this. It's going to be ok. We need some kind of break from each other. I mean, we always hang out together. Maybe we should see how the world is without the other around."

"O… OK, Ron. Are… Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I… I need to be my own person. Grow up a little maybe. Just promise me something."

"Anything, Ron."

"If you ever find yourself in trouble, of any kind, make Wade contact me. I'll make sure to be reachable for emergencies. Just call and I'll be here in a jiffy."

"Ron, I can't ask you to…"

"I know. I'm the one asking you. Promise me, KP."

"I… I… Oh Ron you are the best. I promise. If I ever find myself in a sitch where I need you, I'll make sure to let you know."

"Good. Then… I should really go. If I have to leave I need to prepare a lot of things. There is a lot of papers to get ready to stay away such a long time."

"Yes. I guess so. Then… When are you leaving?"

"In a week. Will I see you before I leave?"

"Sure. I'll come with you at the airport, ok?"

"Thanks. I got to go now. Lot of stuff to do. See ya, KP."

"… Goodbye Ron. Hey Ron. You know I could have never saved the world without you, right?"

"Thanks KP, but I think you would have managed anyway. You can do anything after all." And with those last words Ron Stoppable stepped out of the Possibles' house for the last time in long while.

Saddness. Fear. Determination. For the first time in his life determination was driving him. He will come back. He will be stronger. And he will claim for himself what his heart truly desire. He doesn't matter if Josh Mankey is her boyfriend now. No matter how, no matter when, he will conquer her heart with his own strength. Monkeys or Mankeys be damned.

Ron Stoppable is up for the challenge.

Author note:

This is a side project I'm working on to take my mind off from my main story: IDENTITIES

I don't want to sound boring or repetitive but I think that the only way for Ron to grow up is to step out of Kim shadow and stand for himself.

I don't plan to update this story periodically. I'm going to throw a chapter when I feel like it.

This story is partially inspired by "Waste not, Want not" written by Limby, a story that hasn't been updated in quite some time.

Well let me know what you think of this first chapter.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kim Possible is sitting on her bed, knees tight against her chest. Just a few hours ago she saw her best friend leave for a long time. At first she was a little sad to see him go, but the feeling was quickly wiped by the joy of being with her boyfriend. Now, with her date finally over she sits alone on her bed, thinking of her friend.

Six month is a long time. Enough to grow up, enough to change, enough to forget. Forget her.

The simple thought of her best friend forgetting her is enough to send a chill down her spine.

This is a new feeling for the hyperactive, overachieving teenager. Fear. She faced villains of every kind in every possible condition and she never even flinched. Yet the thought of not seeing those warm eyes and that goofy smile for such a long time is enough to leave her depressed, tired and scared.

"Damn it. Why am I feeling like this?" Trying to fight the cold sensation she paces back and forth in her room hugging her Pandaroo against her chest. The soft plushy has always managed to bring her a measure of comfort since she was a child. Not this time, though. "This is ridiculous. Ron is not going to forget me. We have been friends for over ten years, certainly he won't forget me that easily." But words are just that. They hold no proof. They bring no reassurance.

The two teens have never been apart from each other for such a long time. The longest was when he went to Camp Wannaweep. What was that? One week? Two? Not nearly the same thing.

"Kimmie?" her mother voice snaps her out of her thoughts. Her head is peeking from the entrance. "Is everything all right?" Ann Possible is not a brain surgeon for nothing. She's smart and she can see when someone isn't behaving as usual. Especially when said person is one of her children.

"Uh. No Mom. Everything's just fine. Why do you ask?" her tone of voice is not nearly firm as necessary and the doctor isn't fooled by it.

"I don't know. Maybe is because you are hugging Pandaroo like your life depends on it. Or maybe is the fact that we'd have to change the floorboards if you keep going like that." Spot on. Kim can't deny her mother words. "Do you want to talk about it? Is this about Josh? Or maybe Ron?"

With a sigh she slumps on her bed, still holding Pandaroo. Her eyes looking down at the stuffed animal.

"It's Ron." No need for further details. Her mother doesn't need anything else to put the picture together. She walks to her daughter, sitting beside her with an arm on her shoulders.

"Missing him already?" She inquires her.

"No. Yes. Sorta. I… I was just thinking. What… what if he doesn't come back?"

"Why shouldn't he come back, Kim?" Ann asks with evident curiously.

"I… he's going to be there for six month. He's going to make new friends and…. I'm sure he was crushing on someone while he was there. What if finds a girlfriend? What if she likes her enough to stay? What if forgets about me?" She rants out everything, even the things she wanted to keep for herself.

Ann Possible is standing on a crossroad. Either she comforts her daughter or she tells her the cold hard truth. Sadly she was never one to lie only to sugarcoat the facts.

"I can see your point. It might happen. Ron is sixteen now and should have an healthy interest in the opposite sex. What is it to you? Even by staying here he might find himself a girlfriend."

"I… I don't think so…" she blurts out. Anne raise an eyebrow at her daughter statement.

"Why not?"

"Uh.. around here he has too much of a reputation… You know with Bonnie always belittling him in public? I don't think he has too many chances in Middleton."

"So… it's a good thing that he went to Japan, right? At least he has a chance now. Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

"I guess. But…"

"But? Do you have feelings for him Kim? Beyond friendship I mean." While the question is pretty much clear for anyone, the concept of having romantical feelings for her best friend is so alien that the meaning flies right over her head.

"What do you mean? What kind of feelings could I have for him?" This question on the other hand reveals to her mother a great deal of things. Her daughter is totally oblivious.

"Like… the feelings you have for Josh?" The question is met by a sputtered answer.

"W-w-What? Are… What…. MOM! There is no way that I think of Ron like that!" The lack of any form of blushing is the proof of her convintion. "Where did that come from? Ron and Josh are nothing alike."

"I couldn't agree with you more on that, Kimmie. Ron and Josh are nothing alike. Think about it." And with that statement and a sigh she gets up from the bed and walk outside the room, leaving a perplexed redhead behind, wondering what exactly she meant by that.

Meanwhile in Japan a jetlagged Ron Stoppable is waiting for someone from Yamanouchi to pick him up. Watching his wristwatch with little patience he doesn't see a shadow approaching him from behind.

"Greetings, Stoppable-san."

"DAAAH!" Surprised by the voice right behind him he turns around to see a familiar Japanese girl "YORI! You scared the beejezus outta me. Don't do it again."

"My apologies, Stoppable-san. I did not mean to scare you." She say bowing slightly. "Welcome back to Japan. How was your trip?"

"Oh. Thanks Yori. It's good to see you too. The ride went well. Slept almost the whole time." He responds sheepishly, scratching his head.

"That's good. I'm glad you accepted our invitation. I must admit it surprised me. I believed you wouldn't leave you friends behind for such a long time." She states with curiosity.

"Yeah, well… things happened and I had to…. Never mind. I'm here now and I'm looking forward to what I can learn here. The badical Japanese sushi is also a good reason to be here. If I don't have to wrestle it from the kitchen lady, that is." Yori musical laughter accompanies her answer.

"Always with the American humor, Stoppable-san. Come now. It's a long way to the school. We better move if we want to be there before the sun sets."

"Too right. I was never fond of walking steep mountain paths at night." He picks his luggage and with Yori besides him he makes his way to the bus stop. Leaving behind the airport he spares a last thought for a redhead teen on the other side of the ocean. So much to do before going back. Clutching the straps of his backpack a little tighter he strengthen his resolve to proceed.

The ride to the mountain path is uneventful and the two teens share a light conversation on very different topics carefully avoiding any conversation on Yamanouchi. It does no good to talk in public of a super secret ninja school training regimen.

"Here we are, Stoppable-san." Dropping the luggage on the ground, the blond headed boy stares at the mountain peak in the distance.

"Yep. Just like I remembered it. Let me guess… It will be our honor to walk, right?"

"Most certainly, Stoppable-san. It is good that you still remember the proper behavior. You will need during your stay here. Let us go now. Sensei is waiting eagerly for your arrival."

"Is he? How so?" In Ron Stoppable book is never a good thing when the principal is waiting for him. It usually means troubles.

"He really looks forward to your training. It has been centuries since the last Monkey Master walked this earth." Then as if she suddenly realizes she said too much. A hand flies to her mouth, covering it.

"Monkey… master?" another things that doesn't spell any good in Ron vocabulary. "Is Monkey Fist around here? Oh, Fuji. Am I cursed? Even here the crazies doesn't leave me alone?"

"No, Stoppable-san. Fiske-teme didn't show himself at Yamanouchi since the last time you have been here." She say in obvious relief, trying to reassure him.

"Ah-whew. Then what is this Monkey _*shudder*_ Master thing?" Not that he really wants to know, but hey, if monkeys are involved it's better to keep your guard up.

"I… believe that it's better if it's Sensei to answers your questions. I'm afraid that I've already said too much." She adds somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh well then.. The sooner we go the sooner we get there." And with that he slams his backpack on his shoulders.

"That's the spirit, Stoppable-san."

"Yori… do me a favor… cut with the Stoppable–san thingy. I'm just Ron, ok?" She looks at him smiling before answering.

"I think I can do that, St… Ron-kun." He smiles back at her as they both walk to the mountain peak and to the school hidden there.

* * *

Author Note:

Well fuck. Turns out that I use writing as an outlet for stress and frustration. The downside is that it took a whole week at my job to build up the needed stress to write this chapter after an week long holyday.

Well here it is anyway. I'll try to update this story at least evert two weeks but no promises. Identities is still my main story and I prefer to work on that. By the way I'll try to upload a chapter of that one this weekend. Again no promises.

I've received many request to turn this story in a RonxKimxYori I'll let you reader choose. PM me to vote between a KimxRon or for the RonxKimxYori. I will take into consideration only PMs votes. The reviews aren't made for that.

See ya all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ron Stoppable used to be a quitter. The kind of guy that will quit as soon as something becomes even slightly difficult. And he knows it. He knows it and he doesn't care. Used to not caring.

Life is a wonderful thing, you know? It has such a nice way to make you realize things as soon as they are lost. Funny, uh?

Not in Ron's opinion if you'd ever bother to ask him. Not that he can complain at all. He is the sole responsible for the turn his life took lately. Inaction, Sensei might tell him, is worst than an action with bad consequences. In the latter case you'd have the comfort of having tried, at least.

It's with this knowledge in mind that he's climbing the steep trail the leads to the super secret ninja school known as Yamanouchi, carrying both his luggage and Yori's. What? Would you want a lady to carry all that heavy stuff herself? What kind of guy are you?

Doesn't really matter if said lady can beat the shit out of you with a hand tied behind her back in her worst day and yours best. It's a matter of principle.

Of course this doesn't make things any easier for the breathless teenager, but then again all trainings have to start somewhere. Might as well shut up, suck it up and get on with it.

"Here we are Ron-kun. Welcome back at Yamanouchi."

"Thanks *_whee_* it is *_anf_* good *_whee_* to be back." Said wimpy teenager drops the luggage on the floor, trying, with little results, to maintain a little dignity. Her friend after all isn't even sweating. Get you acts together Stoppable. This is just the beginning of your own trip through Hell.

"Are you all right? You look a little… how do say… under the weather." She asks with true concern in her voice. She doesn't truly realize how much of a wimp Ron truly is. Bless her innocence.

"Just *anf* fine. No *anf* worries."

"If you say so, Ron-kun. Come, let's go inside. Sensei was eager to meet you. We should not make him wait."

"Of *anf* course. That would be *anf* impolite."

"Exactly. When Sensei summons you, it's you honor to answer."

Picking the luggage and himself off the ground Ron makes his way inside, just behind the Asian beauty. Boy, the way she sway her shaped bottom has been more than incentive for the male teenager to be just a couple of steps behind her and keep up the pace.

Uh? What? He might be desperately in love with his childhood friend but hormones make no distinctions. A nice ass is a nice ass. Period. Did you think that is undying love for Kimberly would steer is thoughts away from other attractive girls? Think again.

No good looking girl is safe from the hormone fueled imagination of a randy teenager. Tara? Of course. Crystal? Constantly. Bonnie? Oh, he _entertained_ himself plenty with the thoughts of that hot piece of ass on her knees. Revenge is a sweet thing even if it's only in his head. Let us not even talk about Shego, shall we? With that snug jumpsuit of hers…. Oh boy. Evil has never been so HOT without plasma involved.

Uh. Anyway… back on track.

The teenagers are making their way within the grounds of Yamanouchi. The vivid blue of the sky offers a deep contrast for the light pink of the cherry blossoms. The peak of the mountain is cutting the sun disc in half, sending stray rays of light in different directions, creating a pattern of colors worth of a painting. Ron Stoppable is dumb in many ways, but he can recognize beauty when he sees it. Perhaps six month in this place aren't going to be that bad after all.

"This way, Ron-kun." Calling him in a soft voice, Yori leads him toward a dojo in the farthest corner on the school. Removing their shoes, as tradition commands when entering a building in Japan, the two teens enter the building. "We are arrived, Sensei." Says the girl with a deep bow. The knowledge from his previous travel in this place allows Ron to imitate smoothly her companion in the traditional salute.

"Ah Yori-san, well done and welcome back. Welcome Stoppable-san. It is good to have you back here. I hope that your travel has been enjoyable."

Not sure if the old man was making fun of him for his obvious lack for air and his sweaty forehead, Ron opts for a diplomatic answer.

"Most enjoyable, master Sensei. It's good to be back at Yamanouchi. I'm looking forward to your tutelage for the next six months." These statements surprise both the teacher and his pupil. Ron Stoppable eager to learn is something they did not expect. Then again he did come all the way here of his own volition fully aware of what kind of life they live here.

"It's good to hear that Stoppable-san. I admit that I'm surprised of your eagerness to learn. I clearly remember that you had… issues when it comes to applying yourself for long periods of time. What prompted you to embrace this new path, if I might ask?" Blushing for the not so concealed jab at his former behavior, Ron Stoppable steels his resolve and stares in the eyes of the old teacher.

"I came to realize that I cannot ignore my own mistakes. Recently I understood that I have to stand up and fight for the things I want. I came here to entrust myself to your expert teaching methods. Please Sensei. Teach me everything you deem fit for me to learn." Replies the young student, bowing once more.

Beside him Yori is smiling with pride. The man he has chosen was indeed worth of her affection even without being the Chosen One. Seeing him standing straight, with fire burning in his eyes, fuels her infatuation even more, to the point that a soft blush spreads on her face.

Little does she knows that the passion that burns in his heart is the result of the love for another woman. Nevertheless, even if she knew it, that wouldn't change her resolve to claim his heart for herself. After all six months are a long time and the distance does wonder for the heart of a person.

The old man is beaming with pride as well. His pupil has returned to learn with a resolve that he didn't witness for a long time in his other students. Regardless of the path that he will walk in the future, the words of the young man are a balm for the heart of his teacher. So much passion. It will be wonderful to temper this boy in a man worth of being the Chosen One.

"Very well, Stoppable-san. Starting tomorrow we will see if your resolve matches your words. Today get yourself reacquainted with the school and your fellow students. Tomorrow your training will begin at the usual time."

"Yes, Sensei. Thank you, Sensei." Replies the young man rising from his bow.

"Yori-san, show your fellow student his room and make sure he's ready for tomorrow training."

"Ai, Sensei. It will be my honor. This way Ron-kun."

The two teens exit the Dojo and walks together under the sunset. It is a beautiful sight on all accounts. The fact that a beautiful girl is walking beside him put the young man in an incredible good mood. Little does he know that his companion is thinking on the same lines. They proceed silently toward the building used as dormitory. On the way to Ron's room they drop Yori's luggage in her room.

"Here we are, Ron-kun. Make yourself at home. This is going to be your room for the next sixth month. I should advise you to take a bath to wash away the stress of the travel. It's a mixed bath as you know well. It would be… advisable if you join the other male students in half an hour to avoid… embarrassing situations."

"I will. Thanks for your help Yori-san. I will put away my things and ahead there right away. Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks hopefully. Yori is the only person he really knows around here.

"Of course. Please rest yourself fully for tomorrow. You will need all your energies to keep up with your training. Dinner will be served in an hour. I'll see you later, Ron-Kun."

With those last words she turns around and returns to her room leaving Ron Stoppable alone with his thoughts. Strangely enough he's looking forward to his training.

* * *

Several flight hours away a red headed teen is returning home with her boyfriend. The young couple is standing in front of her house.

"I really had fun today, Josh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. If anything I'm the one who should be thankful. I'm truly happy for this chance to be with you." he replies before reaching for her lips with his in a soft kiss. The resulting blush is matching the fiery color of her hairs. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Later, Kim."

"G-Good bye, Josh." She says in a whisper. Boy, she's a crushing sheep. "Sigh."

She enters inside her home where a smiling Anne Possible is waiting for her with a smile on her lips.

"I'd like to ask if you enjoyed yourself today Kim, but the look on your face is all the answer I need. Just don't let your father catch you kissing a boy on our doorstep if you care for his continued health."

"Whom? Dad's or Josh's?" she asks without trying to hide her blush. No need to deny the fact now.

"Both, my dear. If your father survives his heart attack your boyfriend is scheduled for a trip to the farthest star system known to mankind. Or the closest black hole, depending on his mood."

This causes both women to giggle.

"Tell Dad that if he does that I will let him ride one of the tweebs rockets to bring him back."

"I'll pass along that message, Kim."

The teen climbs the stairs up to her room leaving a troubled mother downstairs. In her opinion Josh is a very nice boy, intelligent, sensible and good looking. Yet he missed something: devotion. He saw that in the eyes of another young man, but the circumstances took him away from her daughter. Hopefully he will come back soon enough and maybe the distance will make the two teens realize how important they are for each other.

Maybe, just maybe things will turn for the best. Let's hope so.

* * *

Author notes:

I've put the poll for the pairing in my profile. Vote! Vote! Vote!

See ya.


End file.
